Demon Infused
by HitsugayaXHinamori
Summary: Anbu member Will, doesn't like the job he has put himself up for, but what does he think when the young Mizukage enters his world? Own characters used, some use of characters from the anime/manga.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like a long day in Konoha for one member of the anbu. Will looked around at the passing ninja, regretting even putting himself up to the task of lookout duty, as the others readied themselves for the arrival for the elite team that were to arrive from none other than Kirigakure. They had never met before like this, but their arrival was to happen shortly. He was sure the Mizukage would be a very strong man indeed.

Will Pov.

It was then that I noticed her; a young woman, not much shorter than myself, with beautiful blue hair that reached the end of her back. The headband that she wore was unfamiliar. This was strange. I didn't recognize her either, and I am pretty sure that I know every ninja in the village, so why not this one? Instantly moving towards her, I flash step behind her, holding a kunai to her throat for safety, I decide on questioning her.

"Who are you and where are you from?" I started. Immediately she was gone. She had disappeared! What was this woman?

"Now why would i want to tell someone that when they are threatening me?" she was behind me. How?

"Well it is my job to check on suspicious people after all. I'll start shall I?" I was starting to feel hesitant about her. Was it because of her looks? Her ice-like eyes were so weakening after all. "I'm William Carter, of Konoha. I'm one of the anbu here."

Jess Pov.

Well, wasn't he charming? Dark brown, silky hair. Nice length. Not too long, nor not too short. He has the most beautiful brown eyes. I find myself staring into them, sighing as I give in and answer him.

"I'm Jess. Of Kirigakure. My position shouldn't be of bother to you as you're expecting us." My amusement seems to annoy him.

Will Pov.

Why can't she just say? Is she mocking me?

"Well would you like a guide to where you're going?" I question. "Maybe a tour around here tomorrow?"

I start to worry about what I just asked. Did I just ask her on a date?

"Of course. That would be great." She blushes slightly as she replied. We start to walk towards the Hokage's office. As we finally arrive we exchange goodbyes and details about the tour the next day. As strange as it sounds, were having a picnic after the tour. It's only to make her feel welcome... Yeah right! I can keep trying to tell myself that, but i know it's a lie. I head home to ready myself for the morning.

Jess Pov.

Morning came fast, after the meeting with the Hokage. It's only an hour until I meet up with him. It takes me a while, but I decide on wearing my usual tight fit white shorts, bandages up my left leg and my blue corset. I spend the rest of the time preparing for this.

"You'll be fine... it's not like he knows about me..." a voice in the back of my head reminds me.

"I know Gyúki, but I can't hide that forever. There's a couple of ninja in this town that will notice you, given the chance..." at this I start to worry about his reaction to me. Mizukage – leader of Kirigakure and the person that holds inside her, the eight tailed demon fox. I decide it's time to leave, to start the tour with him, before I scare myself out of it.

I head towards the door, as I notice the time. I freeze as I notice that my only cloak is my Mizukage cloak. Do I really want him to know? He'll treat me so differently if he does... or will he?

I argue with myself, and then sigh deeply. I decide on wearing it, in the hope he doesn't recognize the symbol on the back, as it is a sign of authority over Kirigakure.

As I leave, I notice him standing on the edge of the street, just as he had said he would do. I smile inwardly as I look him over. He is just as handsome as I remember. I shake the thoughts away. I shouldn't be thinking those things, should I? I slowly reach him.

"Good morning..." I whisper. Is this classed as a date? I blush at the thought.

Will Pov.

I turn to face her, smiling. I take her appearance in. That coat... could it be? Mizukage!? How? Never mind that... wow. She looks... wait, what? Mizukage?

"You're Mizukage?" I blurt out.

Her face went as pale as a ghost. I was sure she would faint, but she somehow managed not to.

"Can you feel it? That presence?" a voice whispers throughout my thoughts.

"What presence?" I think to myself.

"It's another demon. That girl... Gyúki?" it whispers back to me.

"Want to find out?" I question to the voice in my head. I feel a surge of pressure and I'm suddenly in the background.

Jess Pov.

I'm panicking at what he just said. Was it that obvious? I didn't expect him to catch on so early on into the day. I thought at least at the picnic.

"Have you heard of Gyúki?" he shocks me. How? Or is it just a change of subject?

"What of Gyúki?"

"Well I was interested in her, and since you are the jinchúriki..." that was definitely unexpected. How could he tell? Only demons can sense each other's presence, and those who can fully understand and work with their demons...!

"Don't worry" he assures me quickly, as he notices me panicking. "I'm the jinchúriki of Gokuó."

"So that's where you're concealed... I couldn't pinpoint your location..." he smiles at my remark.

It was that moment that shocked us both. The moment our bodies entwined or lips touching, so delicately, deliciously. My eyes close as passion slowly creeps its way into the kiss. His arms slowly snake their way around my waist as my hands connect, holding his neck. The kiss slowly deepens. I gently bite his bottom lip, my tongue darting into his mouth as he gasps. I feel one of his hands move up my back and into my hair.

Will Pov.

I slowly pull her against the closest wall, as I find I now have control of my body again. This lasts for a little longer, until we break the kiss for gasps of air. I look down to her, as I can feel her stare. I take her hand in mine and head for my place. It's about half an hour away, but with our speed of flash step, it only took about five minutes. When we reach my apartment, she moves in front of me, blocking the door, biting her lower lip. I smile at her, feeling a bulge at my crotch growing. I quickly open the door behind her. I nod to her, giving her permission to enter, and follow her in. I find myself leading her to the sofa that is situated in the center of the room. Sitting down, I pull her with me.

Jess Pov.

I can feel his semi, as i stay still on his knee. I slowly turn to face him, as his hard on grows. I feel his soft lips connect with my lower lip. The kiss instantly deepens, as my mouth opens to greet his tongue, as it darts into my mouth. My hands suddenly snake around his neck, as one of his caresses my breast.

After a few moments, I slip off his knee, to allow him to stand. He then leads me by the hand through a door just off to the left.

His bedroom is vast. The walls are white, and the furnishings are pale blue. The enormous bed is made of rough grey wood, like driftwood, four posts, but no canopy. On the wall above it is a stunning painting of Konoha.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" I nod in reply. I am quaking like a leaf. This is my first time, with any man, and I am choosing to do it with a stranger? He removes his jacket, placing it on what looks to be a Hyuuga family chair. He was dressed in a tight black top and shorts. As expected of an anbu, there with his anbu arm band on. His hair lay messy about his head – his eyes bold and dazzling. He steps out of his shoes, and removes his bandages individually. Turning, he gazes at me, his expression soft, though giving me a chance to change my mind. He opens a drawer next to his bed, removing a few condoms.

My heart begins to pound. Desire, thick and hot, pools in my stomach and between my legs. He stands in front of me, staring down into my eyes.

"Let's get this cloak off shall we?" he says softly, as he pulls on the sleeves of my cloak. He places it with his. My eyes are glued to his. He reaches up and gently runs his fingers down my cheek, to my chin. Leaning down, he kisses me. His lips have become demanding, firm and slow, molding mine. He removes my corset slowly, breaking the kiss. He lets it fall to the floor. He stands back and gazes at me. I flush, knowing he is looking at my partially covered body. His lips reach mine again. His lips are demanding, his tongue and lips coaxing mine. I moan and his tongue connects with mine. He places his arms around me, pushing my shorts down my body and onto the floor.

He pulls my body against him, holding my bum, to stop me escaping. I can feel his erection pressing against me. I want him, badly, the urge between my legs begging for him, getting unbearable. He eases me towards the bed, until I feel it behind my knees. He removes his shirt and shorts, taking his armband with them. He pushes me back gently so I fall back onto his bed. The mattress is soft beneath me. He pulls my shoes off, removing my bandages after.

His eyes stay on mine, as he moves my thong off of me, then removing his boxers from himself. He looks me up and down, lingering at my legs, and my crotch. My eyes linger on his erection.

He slowly climbs on top of me, been gentle, allowing himself room to not hurt me. His mouth immediately connects to mine, the first chance he gets, when his face aligns with mine. The kiss deepens quickly, as I allow his tongue instant entry to my mouth. I run my hands over his muscular forearms, as I feel his tongue searching my mouth, exploring. His hands slowly move to wrap in my hair, gently tugging my head backwards, while his mouth moves down, trailing kisses, until reaching my neck. I arch my back at the delicious feeling rippling throughout my body. I feel an urge growing between my legs, longing for him to enter and fill me. The unknown pleasure erupting from me.

Will Pov.

I feel her arching beneath me, her body pressing against my erection, her nipples rubbing against me. I nibble gently at her neck, her body quivering from the chills I send throughout her. I feel her rubbing herself up against me, as my erection continues to grow. A sudden urge to fill her intensifies within me, as I try to stop myself from thrusting myself into her, bare. This makes me aware that I could do so easily. I feel her teeth against my lower lip, sending shivers down my spine as she bites it gently.

She slowly moves us, flipping us over, so I am underneath her. With her straddling me, pleasure starts to overwhelm me, and I can see this in her facial expressions also. I watch her biting her lip as she presses herself against my crotch. I can feel the wetness between her legs growing soaked by every movement she does. I close my eyes, allowing the pleasure to fill my body.

Jess Pov.

I can see in his face, the overwhelming pleasure building up quickly; about to explode. It then happens so quickly, his tip enters my folds, then with another quick thrust, his entire length fills me. It hurts a little to start with, I think a little blood also, but I pay no attention to those minor details. The pain starts to ease into more pleasure than I think my body can handle. His speed quickens, as he pushes deeper into me, hitting my spot well. I feel my body buckle under the pleasure, as my body climaxes. He slows down, letting me catch my breath a moment, but doesn't finish it.

Will Pov.

I start to speed up again, feeling my own climax approaching. I thrust as hard and deep as I can, feeling her body start to shake with pleasure again, I allow myself to climax, feeling hers around me as I do so.

We lay there for a while, before moving to cuddle in bed, falling into a deep sleep shortly after.

Jess Pov.

I wake the next morning, cradled in his arms. To say it was my first time, I'm speechless. It felt absolutely amazing.

A few hours later, I'm back at the Hokage's office, so I can complete the meetings in arranging the help we are to give Konoha, which is the reason we came here. He left the house to allow me to change that morning, without saying goodbye, and as of then, I didn't see him again that day.

The whole day flies by as I think of the night before. I flush at the thought of him moving deep inside of me, thrusting hard and fast. It was almost awkward for the two of us this morning, as we hardly knew each other. In fact, we hadn't spoken at all. Well that sorts it. I think I will head back to Kirigakure and leave the rest to the ninja I brought with me.

Will Pov.

It was tiring; keeping an eye on the Hokage. He was really boring; following him about as he got along with making sure everything ran smoothly throughout the village. I kept thinking of her; I hadn't spoken to her this morning. I hadn't made an effort... but it was then that I noticed her, speaking to the Hokage. I moved closer so that I was able to hear their conversation.

"Are you sure? Will they be able to manage without your supervision?" he asks her, a worried expression plastered on his face. Without her?

"yes, they will be fine. I will make sure they are all respectful and well behaved in my absence. I will be back before the work here is finished, in a few months. I may be back next week to check up on the work that is been done." She assured him. She was leaving?

Jess Pov.

"When do you leave?" he questioned me.

"After we have done arranging what my men are to do. It is a long journey after all."

It hurts for me to be leaving without saying goodbye to him, even without an explanation. But I couldn't tell him that, could I? How was I meant to tell him that he had got her pregnant just the night before? Especially since a demonic pregnancy meant that the due date was only a couple of months away. They were to be parents before the New Year. It was even harder to say that the child within me would hold a demon inside of them.

I left straight away, the first chance I got. I left the village as fast as I could so he would be unable to question her, nor could any other ninja that passed her by. I headed straight for the cave. It wasn't too far, and was well concealed. No one usually passed by the area, as it is said to be very dangerous.

I lay down on a stone bed the moment I arrive. The stone bed had once been used by Kushina, who was none other than Naruto Uzumaki's mother. She had been the jinchúriki of Kurama before Naruto himself was.

I sigh to myself, realising that it was going to be a very long time before I was to see my friends again.

Will Pov.

The mission I have been sent on is such a pain. Why does an anbu need to help build a bridge? There are plenty of Genin that are fully qualified to build a bridge. So why does it have to be me of all people?

It had hurt to find out that she had actually left the village without even saying goodbye to me, or without talking about that night at my place. I was sure the date had gone great, but I must have done something wrong, or maybe I had that morning, by not saying anything. Naruto doesn't usually notice anything, but even he has noticed.

Jess Pov.

The week passed slowly, my belly growing at a significant rate. A pregnancy that only lasts two months. It was worrying to me, as I could see where my child was growing, after a week. It worried me though, as I will have to go back soon. If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to complete the mission we were sent on.

The only people that had visited me over the last week were Gaara and the Hokage. The Hokage was the only person that had knew of my pregnancy, and my location. He had brought me food and water to help me survive up here.

Gaara, on the other hand, I didn't even have to tell. He just turned up the second day of me being here. Gaara holds within him, Shikaku, the sand demon. He mentioned to Gaara about the presence of the demon, which led him to me.

And it was Gaara who escorted me back to Konoha on the seventh day. I wasn't surprised at some of the looks that people gave as I walked through the street, and I wasn't surprised either when Will appeared a few yards in front of me, although I was hoping that it wouldn't happen.

"I will leave you two to talk..." Gaara insisted, taking his leave before I could react.

"Where have you been...?" Will questions me. I am sure he can see how scared I feel at the encounter. And I know he can definitely see my swollen belly, as I feel his eyes on me.

"I've been worried I had done something to offend you... you left without saying goodbye..." he says, looking quite hurt as he thinks of the day I left. "And your stomach... Is that..?"

Panic arises throughout me, that I take my first option and flash step to the Hokage's office.

Will Pov.

That was the last time I saw her for months. Gaara explained to me later that day, about demonic pregnancies, and that she would be unable to be around people until two months after the birth, otherwise things could go wrong for the child. But I still don't understand why she couldn't tell me about it, instead of leaving first.

Anyway, if Gaara was right with what he told me, the child should have been born by now. She still hadn't returned, so the period before she could hadn't finished yet. It was starting to worry me. Knowing I was a father but been unable to meet the child was worrying.

It was the end of January by the time she returned, four whole months after leaving the first time.

Jess Pov.

I had to return. Rikki was now one year old, even though it was two months ago that she was born. That's how fast a demon's first two months are. She has just started to grow like a regular child, so it's safe to go back to civilisation.

His reaction when he saw me destroyed me. The pain on his face was easy to notice.

Will Pov.

It killed me. It was obvious how I felt, as she looked concerned. She was skin and bone. Her cheekbones were stuck out and colour had left her. She looked a mess. Had she not been taking care of herself? That was obvious.

It was then that I saw the small child holding her hand. She looked fragile. Dark brown soft curls fell below her shoulders. What amazed me the most was the colour of her eyes. They were bright yellow, like a demons, with brown streaks running through them.

Yes. She was a demon child. She looked to be about a year old. Walking? Much passed her age when it came to intelligence. But demons have to survive somehow.

"Jess..." I stutter. It's hard to think of her as a mother... me as a father...

"Will..." She looked scared of my presence. "This is Rikki..."

I stare at the child, as she smiles at me. Letting go of her mother's hand, she walks to me, holding her arms up to me. In response I pick her up, watching her mother's reaction as I do.

"Daddy..." I hear a small, angelic like voice. She knows who I am... How?

I can feel a tear fall down my face, and my eyes swell up with more. I bury my face into her, holding her tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

"It's okay daddy..." I hear her reassure me. "Mummy says we might be staying with Daddy if he wants us to..."

I look up at Jess, who's watching us, pain in her eyes.

"You're staying..?" I ask, hopeful. The idea of been a family fills me with joy.

"Yes..." she confirms. The tears that were threatening to escape my eyes leave as quickly as they had formed. I walk towards her, still cuddling Rikki.

I pull her into a cuddle, holding them both tightly. I feel her body shaking against mine, as she cries into me.

Jess Pov.

The rest of the day was spent catching up on the things he had missed out on over the last few months.

"You need to make sure she gets as little on her clothes as possible" I recommend to him, attempting to feed her spaghetti hoops. I smile as she tries her hardest to help him by being good. It takes a couple of meals for him to get the hang of things, along with dressing her, undressing, bathing and changing her nappy.

Will Pov.

A few months into it all, Jess has started potty training her. It's hard living from the lack of money as she is not working.

I'm sat on the sofa thinking of ways to earn some extra money to help support us, when Jess walks into the room, after putting Rikki to bed. She sits next to me, and cuddles close.

I savor the moment since we haven't been like this since that first day. I look down at her, as I feel her gaze on me. She moves her face close to mind and kisses me gently. I kiss her back softly, her pressing in with more passion. I move backwards, but she moves into me, pushing me into a laying position on the sofa. I move my left hand to her hair, my right to her breast, deepening the kiss. I slip my tongue into her mouth, exploring every last section.

I move my hands to her waist, pulling her top up, removing it as quickly as I can so to continue with the kiss.

Jess Pov.

I roam my hands through his hair as the kiss continues. I attempt to dominate his tongue, so I can explore his mouth, but fail.

I sit up on him, allowing him to sit up also, and remove his top first chance that I get. I run my hands along his toned chest, mesmerised by the sight. He pulls me back into the kiss, deepening it instantly. He unlatches my bra, running his hands along my now bare back. I allow my bra to slip off down my arms, allowing it to fall onto the rug.

I stand slowly, pulling him to his feet, leading us both through to our bedroom.

Will Pov.

I follow her quickly, stopping to remove my shorts. Standing behind her, I remove her shorts, running my hands down her curves as I do so. She turns to look at me, a shine growing in her eyes. I run my hands down her body again, taking her thong with them. I lean in, kissing her neck delicately, feeling her arch against me. I pull her back onto the bed and continue.

Jess Pov.

I reach down, pushing his boxers down, revealing his erection. Just like before, the size amazes me. I take a deep breath before pulling him back into the kiss. He pulls himself into position between my open legs.

In one swift movement, he enters me, thrusting in quick movements. I cling to his back, digging my nails in, in an attempt not to moan.

Will Pov.

After about half an hour, I climax, dropping over her, exhausted. The rest of the night goes by fast, and by the time I wake, I don't have much time until Jess and Rikki are to wake.

I hurry to dress, making sure not to wake her, and then quickly scribble the note, leaving it at her side.

I take one last look at her, so peaceful in her sleep. I look in on Rikki before I leave, wondering when I will next see her.

Jess Pov.

I wake up to the cold morning, alone. I feel confused as to where the warmth of the body went, that had kept me warm through the night. It was that moment that I noticed the letter. I read it quickly, trying to take in the words.

'My beautiful girls,

I know I haven't been around for you enough, and I am unable to support you both, so I have made the decision to go away for a while, to make things right and to earn some money to support you two. I want to make us a family. I am very sorry. I would like to take you both with me, but it's not safe. I will be back as soon as I can, with money. Hopefully it will only be a few months, at most.

All my love.

Will.'

I stare at the letter, feeling tears drip down my face. I feel the bed next to me lower, as Rikki climbs onto it, next to me. I cuddle her tightly, wondering what will happen to us now. I have no job and am unable to support us both.

Then it hits me.

I pick up Rikki, then teleport to the nearest place that the vipers had last been spotted. The vipers were an organisation, much like Akatsuki, that were created for people to become assassins. This was the place I was so sure he had gone to; the only way to make easy money.

I run through the forest, Rikki now on my back, making it easier to run at a faster pace. I stumble into something hard, but soft, knocking it over. When I look up to react, I realize who it is.

He looks at me, panic stricken, as I stare back at him. I place a now sleeping Rikki on the floor at his feet. Looking into his eyes, I back away, turning and leaving as quickly as I came, before he has a chance to stand.

Will Pov.

I'm still panicking, even after she has been gone for at least an hour. Why? How did she find me? I look down at Rikki, knowing just what I have to do. I pick her up, trying not to wake her. It hurts me to do so, but I must take her back and leave as quickly as possible.

I enter the house when its pitch black. I move as silently as possible into Rikki's bedroom, laying her down gently and tucking her in. I watch her for a few minutes, taking in the idea of leaving her again, after only just getting her and her mother back.

I take my leave, into the night, hoping that they will wait for me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kill me if you really want to..." his mask breaks instantly when he hears me voice. After all these years, he finally remembers me. "You won't be able to harm the next person that comes through here anyway."

I think my words hit him hard as he realises just what I mean.

**-5 years earlier.**

It hurt knowing that he wasn't coming back, but I didn't know if it was for forever. It has taken me a while to get used to the idea that he isn't going to come back to me, so I have finally decided on moving myself and Rikki back to Kirigakure, to keep going with our lives, but also so I would be able to work again.

It took a few weeks to get into a routine of not having him around anymore, but we slowly settled into it. But it started to get harder again... I would come home from work, to see Rikki, smiling up at me. Her demon like eyes shining with happiness... And his shade of hair colour... It hurt to look at my own daughter because it reminded me of him...

I decided on the right course of action to take – I was to get her a nanny. I know it's not the best thing to do, but what other choice did I have? I couldn't look at her without a lump growing in my throat and tears threatening to overflow, and a nanny would mean I would be able to concentrate on working, instead of being paranoid about what she is doing at home all alone. But it also meant that I would have to work even longer hours at work, to be able to afford to pay the nanny, for continuously looking after her.

It took a few more weeks into getting used to spending nearly twenty hours a day at the office. I had even become used to just sleeping in my chair, instead of my warm bed at home. My large white oak bed, at home, which hadn't been slept in for about seven weeks now. My blue oak wardrobes, full of my clothes, which hadn't been touched. I worry about Rikki since she is probably missing me. I have pretty much left her, not long after her dad leaving...

Will Pov.

It took me around three whole months to achieve the amount of money that I needed to help myself take care of them. It was time that I could head home and show to them that they are my world.

It took me about two whole days to make my way home, without being seen by anyone that might recognise me. When I finally came within the distance to see it, I was distraught. Looking from the top of the cliff, I could see below, the old run down cottage that was once my home. The river to the right of it was beautiful, light blue, pure and clean. I looked at the wood, that was been eaten away at, wondering if they had actually waited for me.

I wanted to go down, and check for myself, but I knew they weren't there. Why would they be? There was no smoke coming from the small chimney I had built. There was only silence. Not even any birds in the nearby tree's making a sound.

I had hoped they would have stayed and waited for me, but I must have being joking with myself. How would Jess have known that I would have being actually coming back? And she definitely wouldn't have given me any notice to where she may have gone to.

I feel a twist in my stomach, as I turn away from the sight. What was I supposed to do? The only thing I can do is go back to the Viper's, and make some more money. That way, I will be able to travel and find them one day...

Jess Pov.

I'm sat at work, tapping my pencil against the desk, thinking of missions that are needed to be done around the village. I have had plenty of people writing in, asking for help on certain things, and the price they are willing to pay for the help that they are receiving. The only problem I have reached, is that all of the missions so far are all for Chuunin, which makes it hard to keep the newer ninja working, and learning. Also the higher levelled are also complaining from lack of work that keeps testing them.

Suddenly, my door is slammed open, revealing my secretary holding a form.

"Ma'am, we've received an urgent mission. There's been trouble with Viper again." She reveals, panic rising in her voice.

I stand quickly, taking the form from her, scanning it quickly.

"Send the anbu out immediately." I advise. This is definitely a problem for us. Especially if they come near the village... if Rikki found out it would be hard work for me, to stop her from trying to find her dad again...

My secretary runs out, to pass on the information, shutting the door behind her. I sit back down, taking in a deep breath, turning from facing my door to face the window. Its then that I hear my door reopen. I decide on staying facing away, so whoever enters is unable to see the concern on my face.

"It's daddy, isn't it..?" I hear behind me. I don't want to face her right now... it hurts, the idea of not been able to tell her where her father has gone, or why he has left us. I must make note to get her a new nanny as well, this one seems to be letting her wonder around too much...

I sigh, finding it difficult to decide if I should tell her or not. I decide to think of the pros and cons quickly in my head, deciding on telling her.

"Yes, it is to do with the group that your father went with..." for a moment I decide that I shouldn't have told her... what if she wants to attempt to find him?

"I want to join up as a ninja, mummy..." she seems hesitant as she tells me, as if she doesn't know how to tell me. I spin around in the chair quickly, looking at her; panic has risen throughout me within milliseconds of taking in what she said. Different thoughts fill my head within seconds, making me worry about the different things. What would happen to her? Is it safe for her to become one? She is only four years old after all... is she even able to become one at her age? Well, it is my decision after all, being the head of the village and all... but do I really want her to be put in danger? She is a demon child though, which gives her an advantage, since she is strong at her age. She is probably already at the level of a Jounin, Chuunin at lowest.

I sigh again, thinking of what help it will be, having her join the school. If she joins there, I don't need to be paying a nanny, and I will be able to keep a record on where she is at each moment in a day. I can also make sure she gets the best teacher I can, as I make all of those choices.

"Okay, I will see what I can do... as long as you promise to be as safe as you can, and run things by me as much as possible..." I sigh, giving in. What can the harm be? I can make sure she has no dangerous jobs if I really want to...

I watch as excitement fills her face. She looks like a little child, that has just been told that they have been given a mansion full of sweets, chocolates, and every single toy that they could dream of ever having. She moves quickly, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you, thank you thank you..." she beams, as she runs out of my office. I stare after her, amazed at the amount of energy she has. I set straight into finding out if she is able to join at her age. Well, as I find out, she is able to join, and me being me, I put her with the best teacher that could be asked for. Gaara, the Kazekage. I couldn't have asked for a better teacher, since he is also a jinchúriki, which means he will be able to help her, with learning to use the powers she has been given from birth. The only difference between her and any other jinchúriki is that our seals can be broken when they are weak, whereas hers will never break, and the demon inside her, which is one with her, will die with her.

I decide to send my assistant out to inform her that she will be able to start training by the end of the week. First things first, we need to wait for Gaara to arrive from Konoha, where he has been spending a lot of time.

I spend the rest of the week, sitting with an impatient Rikki in my office, waiting for Gaara to arrive. It does get annoying at times, but it means she gets used to being out of the house and around ninja. She also realises just how busy you can get at times, being a ninja.

A bit into the day, on the Friday, my assistant knocks and enters. She leaves a letter on my desk, while I'm sat on my window seat with Rikki, watching the village. She seems extremely interested in the day to day running of the village, that it makes me smile, watching her point out the different people walking past. I turn to see the letter on my desk, and stand slowly to receive it. I read it quickly, a smile forming on my face. Rikki looks at me, irritated, wanting to know what it says.

"He's here. Your training starts with him this afternoon. And he's brought Naruto to help..." I say, smiling at the idea of two of the best ninja I could have asked for, coming all the way to Kirigakure, just to help train my daughter. She squeals with excitement, rushing towards the door, to head out to meet them. I pass her the letter so she can find them, before she passes me. I stare after her, hoping I made the right decision...

Rikki Pov.

I head over to the fields on the outskirts of the village as quickly as I can. I am bursting at the idea of training with these two people my mum has told me about. She always used to talk about them, and how they are similar to us, but that they are much stronger than us. She has always said though that Naruto may be the strongest person that she has ever met. I don't believe that it's possible to be stronger than her though. She has always been the person I have looked up to, and still want to be alike her, and one day take over her as Mizukage.

It doesn't take long to find them, lying in the middle of the field, laughing at the clouds above. It does seem interesting what they are doing, as the clouds above usually are entertaining with the different shapes they take. The only thing that gets to me is that that is not why I am there. I stop in front of them, smiling down at them, as the turn their gazes on me, shocked at the age of me, to say I am wanting to become one of them.

We spend about half an hour getting to know each other. I understand now why my mother wanted me to train with them, as the things they have been through helps them to be better when it comes to their work. It also helps them when it comes to training me, because they can look from another's perspective. Gaara, as he told me, was usually alone, but often with his brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari. It intrigues me, the way they told me about the fight they had together, which taught Gaara that he wasn't alone, and that even though we are different, we can still have friends that will worry about our outcomes. Naruto, on the other hand, had a horrible childhood, without either parents, and without a friend in the world. The others in his village had been scared of him, and kept their children away from him, which brought a lot of prejudice onto him.

We start training on a daily basis, for about three hours at a time, stop for lunch and my usual lessons that were taught by my mother's friend, from Konoha, who now works with her, Sakura. Sakura usually helps me to learn different techniques. The main things though, are things I will need to become a Genin.

It takes a few months to get me ready for the exam to see if I qualify for being a Genin, which I pass with flying colours. I give Gaara, Naruto, Sakura and my mother big hugs the moment I found out I was officially a licensed ninja. It made me so happy that my dreams were finally beginning, and one day I would be strong enough to go and attempt at finding my father, who had left for some absurd reason... my mother didn't even know if he was coming back for us, so we left that house and carried on with our lives.

I was awarded my own headband, which I decided was much comfier on my waist, since I was extremely young and small compared to the rest of the students that were also becoming Genin. I look around at the others, as they hug their parents, but look at me weirdly. My mother, cuddles me still, I also think she knows that I will be treated differently by them, since in a way, I am different, and always will be...

It often hurts knowing that none of the other children want to spend time with me, but hey, I don't ever have time to waste on them, so it doesn't really matter too much. One of them approached me when I was eating ramen with my nanny, but was pulled away by their mother when they had noticed. That had annoyed me to the point that I had waltzed right into my mother's office demanding that they be dealt with. After that day, and my obvious feelings about it, my mother had banned anyone to hold against me my demon. It was strange the way they were acting; they didn't hold my mother's against her... but Naruto had told me that Konoha had held his against him most of his life.

Well, I was happy for the moment and that was all that mattered. I started my training the next morning, working still with Gaara, Naruto and Sakura. I really enjoyed working with them. I usually ended up teasing Naruto, getting him angry, which resulted in Sakura giving him a good hit to the head. It was always fun with these three that I didn't want to give it up. Ever.

"I want you to try a simple transformation jutsu, but I want you to do it on one of your clones." She suggested. I hated making clones, let alone using transformation jutsu's on them... but I couldn't complain... they were helping me achieve my goal to becoming a strong ninja in as little time as possible.

We spent weeks working on each technique, some even from scrolls locked in my mother's office. If she found out we had been in there, we would be dead... not literally though... at least I hope not.

It was a few weeks later that the Chuunin exams were, which I entered. Being on my own made it much harder, but easier at the same time. It was harder as I had to go against three ninja at the same time, but it also meant that they couldn't trick me into thinking they were my teammate in any way.

I spent the first day attempting to find somewhere to hide, so that none of the others could find me. The forest all seemed the same though. When I first entered, it was dark, but I kept going along a long path, following the sounds of others moving towards the centre. The tree's all looked the same though, which was irritating when you were attempting to get out of the place.

It entertained me though, when I reached the first group in which still had a scroll. It didn't look very strong at all, which was good, and I am sure I intimidated them, since I am on my own. Being on my own usually does that, because I wouldn't have been allowed to enter if I wasn't strong enough to take care of myself. It also didn't help that they knew of my demon, which enhanced the fear they felt.

It didn't take me long to get hold of the other scroll that I needed from them, and I headed straight for the centre of the forest. Not many of the other groups that had entered the Chuunin exams tried to fight with me as I made my way there. One group found out the hard way as to why, when I sent them flying into the river, when they got close enough for me to get my small fists on them.

It took me a day and a half to make my way through the forest, which to my surprise was expected of me by all my superiors. My mother seemed relieved when I reached the room in which I was able to open the scrolls. But now all that was left to do was wait for the other teams to make their ways through the forest and catch up to me, so we could start the second part of the exam.

The next part of the exams went even easier for me; I didn't even have to think much of a plan to beat the people I was placed against. I studied most of them throughout the small amount of time in the forest, and the others during their first matches. I knew what their strengths were, and I also knew their weaknesses.

I went through with flying colours. There was only one other student that passed, the others would have to try again next year. Well, at least I passed, that's all that matters. It wasn't very different being a Chuunin, but the feeling of self accomplishment filled me, knowing I was closer to my dream. It wasn't much further, and my mother wouldn't be able to keep anything to do with the Viper's away from me. I would be able to attempt to find him. We may be able to become a real family if I can, well, if he comes back with us... but what's the chance of him actually doing so? He might have forgotten about me... about my mother... would he have actually forgotten about his love?

Jess Pov.

I look at Rikki, noticing just how much becoming a ninja has changed her. She definitely isn't the little girl that I remember bringing with me to Kirigakure. The last couple of years really have made a difference to her. I can feel inside of myself what is powering her to become stronger... I wonder if it's right to let her be powered by this... her father left us, alone, with no money or any way of getting through it, leaving me to make money to be able to afford such a rundown home... I even left that place, so we could live comfortably... and that meant leaving him... I still don't know if I want this...

I stare at her, letting my happiness for her success take over. After all, she deserves to celebrate. Maybe I should take her out for ramen? I know she has become fond of it, since working with Naruto. Yes, I will take them all out for ramen.

"Rikki, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, who wants ramen?" I ask, trying to keep a smile on my face. The excitement that courses through Rikki and Naruto's face doesn't surprise me, neither does their answer.

Rikki Pov.

The next morning, I was back to training. I never went on actual missions, there was no point. We had enough money, and even if we didn't, no-one would hire me. All they would think is that I am too young to be a ninja, I won't make a good job of what I do, or that I have a demon inside of me, I am not safe.

My training goes well for the first few weeks, but toughens up after that. I think they are getting me ready for the first Jounin exam, which is three weeks away. They usually leave a period of time between the Chuunin exams and the Jounin exams, so that they can prepare the area that it is to take place in.

The only difference between them, is that in the Jounin exams, it is questions instead of the finding your way through the forest task. It shouldn't be too hard, as I do know everything I need to know. I have done since before I took part in the Chuunin exams.

It has annoyed me that it had to be my mother to make the exception of me taking part in the exam, as new Chuunin usually aren't allowed to. They believe that they won't be able to get to their level within the time limit between each exam. But me... I have been ready since a week before the Chuunin exam.

I kept practicing for as long as possible in a day, that I wouldn't be going home until nine pm, which I think upset my mother a lot, but if I wanted my dreams to come true, then it was one of the things I would have to cope with doing...

What really amazed me followed the next day. I was training with Naruto in the field beside my house. He was wearing his usual vest, and orange tracksuit bottoms, coming at me with a kunai, while I was continuously dodging him, wearing my usual white vest, and black shorts. I was getting faster by the day, that I'm sure my mum wasn't surprised of what was about to happen. During our training, it was about ten am, one of the members of the anbu appeared at the edge of the field. For a few minutes they just watched me train. It would have been good to be able to see the emotions on their face, or what they thought of this, but their face was covered by their usual mask.

They slowly walked towards us, as we stop mid-step and turn to face them. I look confused as to why a member of the anbu would be here. They usually don't come out to visit anyone unless it's to either ask for help on a mission from those who are very high up, but here they are.

They stop in front of Naruto, which makes me think they are here for him, but they remove their mask at a nod from him. I recognise him instantly. Shikamaru. Why would he have come here all the way from Konoha?

He turns to face me, which surprises me a lot. He smiles at me widely, crouching down and cuddles me tightly.

"Long time no see, Rikki" he says, hugging me tighter.

"I know... you haven't been to see me Uncle Shikamaru..." I complain. He chuckles, as he pats my head.

"Well, down to business. Rikki, it is a great honour, to request on behalf of Kirigakure, for you to join our ranks." He requests. I look at him, shocked by his words. Me? Become an anbu? But I haven't even passed my test to become a Jounin yet! Is that even possible to do?

"Is... is that even possible...?" I stutter. What should I say? Of course I want to, but is this really possible?

"Of course it is. They have seen your potential, that they want you to join us..." he confirms.

"Wow... I'd love to...!" I exclaim. A smile forms quickly on my face as I realise my dream is actually going to happen. I can look for my father at last...! It excites me that I jump on him, and hug him tightly. How should I tell my mother? Or does she already know? She probably will, since she is the Mizukage.

My thoughts are confirmed when she leaves the house, holding a very small anbu uniform. She smiles at me widely, seeing I have already heard the news. I let go of Shikamaru and run towards her, hugging her tightly, feeling her arms wrap around me, hugging me back.

Jess Pov.

Time went by quite quickly. The last few years were hard work; Rikki was now the leader of the anbu black ops. It hurt to see her come home every day, talking about the different missions that she has been able to go on... being a mother can really hurt you, knowing your baby has been in dangerous situations...

It was the following day that destroyed me the most... both me and Rikki were requested to do a mission... which included the viper's... I didn't know if I should tell her about it, or do it on my own, but not telling her, meant taking someone else with me. It was a two person mission, as it was that dangerous. I ended up telling her, knowing it may not actually be her father that we could run into, but any number of their men. She didn't react too badly to the information we had been given, but accepted straight away. The mission was to start the next day.

We set off at dawn to make our way to where they had last been spotted, and caused trouble. We didn't know if they would still be there, but were to follow any trace of them until we found some.

We had spotted some of their men in the forests heading towards Konoha.

"Rikki, you go towards the right, and block them from entering Konoha at the south gate." I advised her. She nodded, and flash stepped out of the area to do as I said, whereas I followed them through the forest. It wasn't long until I found one of their members, just stood there in the middle of the path. I stopped just before crashing into them. That's odd, why would they have stopped?

It was that moment, I saw the ground coming towards my face, and then everything went black.

I'm not sure how long it took for me to come to, but it was still light, most probably the same day...

"Who are you and why are you here?" a rogue ninja spits in my face.

One of his colleagues has my arms tied behind my back, one hand in my hair, forcing my head back so they can see my face, the other hand holding a kunai to my throat. If I move even an inch, the kunai will cut into my skin.

"And how did you find us?" the one holding me adds.

"We've been watching this area for ten years; I am here to stop you and the assassinations from happening." They laugh loudly.

"Great job you're doing there, all tied up." The one opposite me snickers.

I wonder how I am to get out of this mess. I keep thinking to myself of the different ways i can do this and the outcomes to them, until my thoughts are cut short.

Out of nowhere, another one of their group appears. It can't be, can it? It is... He stares at me, straight faced. A flicker of emotion hits his face as he sees me, and leaves it as quickly as it came.

"Where did you find her?" he asks them. He doesn't actually recognise me. Maybe I can use him to get out of this. He at least owes me that.

"Near the cliff edge. Do you know who it is?" the guy behind me questions in reply.

"No but her headband means Kirigakure." He assures them.

It hits me then as to why he doesn't recognise me. Not long after him leaving for good, I moved myself and Rikki back to Kirigakure, the place I am from, cutting most of the ties I had with him. At that same time period, I cut my hair short, and dyed it blond.

The kunai starts to dig into my neck a little, panicking me. That's when I decide to start my plan to escape.

"Kill me if you really want to..." his mask breaks instantly when he hears me voice. After all these years, he finally remembers me. "You won't be able to harm the next person that comes through here anyway."

I think my words hit him hard as he realises just what I mean.


End file.
